


first time

by bffnct



Category: NCT, Nctzen
Genre: F/M, Smut, donghyuck - Freeform, donghyuck smut, haechan - Freeform, haechan smut, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bffnct/pseuds/bffnct
Summary: giving donghyuck head for the first time
Relationships: Female - Relationship, Lee Donghyuck - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	first time

there was always something cute about donghyuck. his squeaky little voice, his big round eyes or his squishy cheeks, but what intruiged you the most about him was that he was a virgin. you had always done something extra to tease him, walking around in just his shirt and panties, bending over ‘accidentally’ to show him your ass, or poking your tongue out to lick him whenever you pressed a kiss to his cheek. you just wanted to feel him, to taste him, to take things farther than just making out. you wanted donghyuck, and he wanted you too. countless times he had to close his eyes and imagine seeing taeil dressed up as belle to stop the blood flow to his dick whenever you teased him, silently getting his release as he swiped his lotion-clad hand up and down his dick when he was away in the dorms. he had heard numerous stories from the other boys about sex, about how good pussy felt and how getting your dick sucked was the best feeling in the world, and _fuck_ , if anything felt better than his hand, he wanted all of it. and here the two of you were, cuddling together in your bed, enjoying the alone time the two of you had before hyuck had another schedule. you lay on your side with his chest against your back, your ass tucked perfectly against his crotch, and the sexual tension was evident in the air. your pussy was throbbing, you wanted him inside of you, so you just said fuck it and turned around, taking donghyuck’s phone and tossing it somewhere on the bed and climbing ontop of him. he was barely able to say a word before you crashed your lips onto his, his hands immediately finding place on your hips, moving them up and down as he kneaded your skin. you could feel his dick hardening underneath you, pressing against your clit as you slowly grinded your hips against his, running your pussy along his length. the sweetest whine escaped hyuck’s mouth, pulling away to swirl your tongue with his, the exchange of saliva driving the both of you crazy. you bit donghyuck’s botton lip, tugging it slightly as you looked at him. his eyes were dark and hooded, lust glistening in his chocolate brown orbs, his plump lips red and swollen from the kiss, and a faint red painting his cheeks. he looked so pretty, you wanted to make him feel as good as possible, putting your hand on his dick through his sweatpants, pressing your lips to his neck as you peppered sweet little kisses on his sensitive skin, donghyuck closing his eyes and letting out a sigh in response. ‘let me take care of you, hyuckie’ you whispered, and when you felt him nod, you leaned up, kissed him on the lips, and shifted your way down the bed until you were face level with his dick. you could see the outline of his shaft through his grey sweatpants, a small dark grey area at the tip, your mouth salivating at the thought of having his dick finally inside of your mouth. you maintained eye contact with donghyuck as you hooked your fingers under the waistband of both of his pants and boxers, pulling them down hastily to get his dick out. hyuck kicked the rest of his sweats off, spreading his legs to make room for you, his dick standing hard, and you were mezmerized. his dick was so _pretty_ , a rough 6 inches and thick, a cute pink tip with beads of precum leaking out of it. you took his shaft in your hand, squeezing him gently and earning a little whine from the boy, a dragged out moan escaping his lips when you started moving your hand up and down, thumbing his slit to gather his essence and spreading it around his dick. once his hips stopped stuttering and you felt he was all prepped for your mouth, you leaned down, taking his tip in your mouth and suckled on it like a lollipop. a high pitched moan left donghyuck’s lips, his eyes closing shut as he threw his head back against the pillow, his hand flying to hold your head and keep you still. you rolled your tongue around his velvety skin, relishing in the slightly bitter taste of his precum. donghyuck hissed, pressing your head down, stuffing your mouth with his cock until your nose was buried in his V, his tip hitting the back of your throat. hyuck bottomed out, bringing his hand back to cover his eyes as he tried his best not to cum right then and there in your hot, wet mouth. you brought your head all the way back up, releasing his dick with a wet ‘pop’, sticking out your tongue to flick it against his head, giggling when his whole body tensed up and a choked grunt escaped his lips. taking mercy on the poor boy, you took him in your mouth once again, bobbing your head up and down at a steady pace, hollowing the inside of your cheeks so you were completely sucking him now. ‘oh my god-fuck-baby’ hyuck could barely speak, the pleaseure too overwhelming for him to handle. his teeth were gritted together, his eyes tightly shut because he knew if he saw your pretty mouth swallowing his cock, he’d cum. he knew he wasnt gonna last much longer, so he threw all caution to the wind and sat up on his elbows, his eyes widening as he saw how pretty you looked, your eyes closed, mouth around his shaft, spit and precum all over your chin, your hair falling in your face with how vigorously you were sucking him off. hyuck gathered your hair in a ponytail so he could get a clear view of your face, and just by doing that he felt the knot in his stomach about to rip. ‘ah, baby, im gonna cum’ he whined, his face twisted in pleasure as you only kept sucking, and before you knew it you felt hyuck’s dick twitch once, twice, then finally, his hot cum landed on your tongue, sucking the cum out of him so you could swallow it all. donghyuck was breathing heavily, having been given the most mind blowing orgasm of his life, and when you pulled your head back up and released his now-limp dick from your mouth and gave him a smile, he swore he fell even more in love with you. ‘was that good?’ you chirped, climbing up the bed to press a kiss to his cheek. ‘it was amazing, thank you baby’ he rubbed his nose against yours, pulling his pants back up and flopping back on the bed with you by his side, completely wasted.


End file.
